


Learn Your Place ; One Shot

by SparkPlug



Series: Yuri on Ice Compilation [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha's are the lowest in the "food chain", Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega's are on top, Omegaverse, Otabek has balls, Yuri Plisetsky Is A Little Shit, yuri is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: A simple One Shot of an Omegaverse idea I had. Feel free to use this Omegaverse Hierarchy, I'd love to see more.





	Learn Your Place ; One Shot

Pulling the headphones tightly around his ears and ripping open the doors of the school, Yuri stalked in, glaring at everyone who dared to cross his path. He jogged up the stairs and strode down the halls towards his locker. Furiously turning the combination into the lock and slamming the door open. Putting away his backpack, he let his scent loose to terrorize some alphas. He pulled off his jacket and hung it up in the small space that was designated for him. Taking out his binder, and pencil case, he pocketed his phone and headed to his first class. Storming into the room, and making the students clear a path in his wake. 

He stopped short when he saw a dark haired man with an undercut, and leather jacket sitting in his spot. Letting out a low growl, he stood tall and slammed his binder down on the table in front of this douche bag. 

“Yo loser, you’re in my fucking spot,” he spat, glaring at the rich skinned man who was thoroughly ticking him off.

“Hm?” the man looked up, raising an eyebrow at the angry, blonde haired boy in front of him, taking a whiff of the air and getting hit with a deep smell of dark chocolate, and rage.

“You’re. In. My. Spot,” Yuri repeated, snarling at the end of the sentence.

“And what are you going to do about it?” the man smirked, putting his feet on the desk and leaning back in his chair.

“This,” Yuri pushed the man's feet off the desk, causing him to fall back on his tilting chair. Putting his foot on the seat that was now high up in the air, he snarled again.

“What the fuck man?!” he shouted, by now there was a crowd forming and mummers that were easily detectable. 

“Who is he?” one asked.

“I don’t know but he’s got some guts standing up to Yuri like that,” another responded.

“Isn’t that the new kid?”

“I think it is… didn’t someone warn him?”

“Why bother? He’s gotta learn on his own.”

“That poor kid’s not gonna last very long. Yuri’s gonna break him.”

“Know your place, Alpha. You’re nothing but a low life, completely dependant on Omega’s and Beta’s for your children,” Yuri spat out.  
Alpha. Now that was a word he hadn’t heard in a long time.

“Just because I’m an Alpha doesn’t mean I have to bow to you!” he retorted, trying to sit up, only to have a foot slammed down on his gut.

“That’s exactly what it means,” Yuri growled, “Now tell me your name, or I’ll turn your guts to a pulp.”

“Otabek,” the alpha spat, glaring up at Yuri.

“Well, Otabek. Since you had the guts to sit in my spot, defy me, and have a spine, you’re mine now. No one else in this god damn school has been able to do that, ever,” Yuri looked pleased with himself, and moving his foot.

“What?” Otabek stuttered, a look of confusion on his face.

“You’re my Alpha now. Someone’s gotta, and you just happen to meet my requirments,” Yuri straitened out. He really didn’t know how to treat his people, just remebering how his mother would treat his father, and going from that. He remembered the story of how they met and figured that was just how to get himself an Alpha. Plus he liked his scent.

Otabek cautiously took his hand, letting Yuri pull him to his feet.

“Of course there are some ground rules. We’re just friends. For now,” Yuri growled, putting his shell back on and letting go of Otabeks hand.

“Okay?” Otabek had never had a friend before, and the fact he started a new school and immediatley got a new friend freaked him out.

“Now sit there,” Yuri ordered, pointing towards the chair next to the one on the ground, “You’re still in my spot. Learn your place.”


End file.
